1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a bare floor cleaning appliance having a latch for connecting together the various components of the accessory wand wherein the latch has a cover for protecting the latch from being damaged.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide floor cleaning appliances having an accessory hose and/or wand for cleaning upholstery and the like. Typically, the various components and accessories of the accessory hose and wand are connected together with a latch that is formed on one or more ends of the components and/or accessory. However, the latch could be damaged if the component or accessory is subjected to an external impact such as being dropped. The present invention is a cover that is formed over the latch to protect it from external impacts and being damaged.
It is an object of the invention to provide a bare floor cleaning appliance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bare floor cleaning appliance having an accessory hose, telescoping wand and accessories utilizing a latch for connecting the components of the telescoping wand and accessories together.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a bare floor cleaning appliance having an accessory hose, telescoping wand and accessories utilizing a latch for connecting the components of the telescoping wand and accessories together wherein the latch has a cover for protecting it from external impacts.